Episode 2
is the second episode of InuYasha. It first aired in Japan on October 23rd, 2001. Summary InuYasha chases after Kagome. Kaede enchants a necklace and magically puts it around InuYasha's neck. Kaede tells Kagome to use a word to restrain him. Kagome yells "Sit boy!" and InuYasha plummets to the ground. The next day, as the villagers repair their huts from the centipede's attack, Kaede informs Kagome that all kinds of evil will be after the sacred jewel. Kaede tells Kagome that she must be Kikyo's reincarnation. Kaede informs InuYasha that fifty years have passed since he was sealed to the Sacred Oak, and that Kikyo died after this. Kagome thinks that InuYasha hates her because of her connection to Kikyo, but InuYasha says that he just wants to Shikon no Tama and will stop at nothing to get it. Kagome is amused by that since she can stop him by saying "sit". That night a demonic crow sees that Kagome has the Shikon no Tama but is chased away by InuYasha. The next morning, Kagome takes a walk in the woods and is captured by a group of thieves. The thieves then take her to their leader, who is after the Shikon no Tama. The boss takes out his sword and prepares to kill Kagome. He misses and starts swinging wildly and starts destroying their hideout. In order to keep the jewel safe, Kagome throws the Shikon no Tama through a small opening. Just as the boss is about to kill Kagome, InuYasha saves her and knocks down the boss. The thieves escape and InuYasha asks Kagome if the jewel is safe. Then the boss gets up and his chest plate breaks and reveals a hole in his chest where the demonic crow has burrowed. InuYasha chases the crow out of the boss. The crow flies out of the hut and snatches the Shikon no Tama in his mouth. InuYasha is irritated to learn that Kagome doesn't have the jewel. InuYasha and Kagome chase after the crow. InuYasha hands Kagome a bow and arrow that he found on a horse and tells her to shoot. Kagome attempts to shoot the crow down, but fails. The crow swallows the jewel. The crow arrives at a riverside village and picks up a boy with its talons. Inuyasha saves the boy by slicing up the crow with his claws. The boy falls into the river and is saved by Kagome. The crow reassembles itself and flies off. Kagome notices one of the crow's feet it still attached to the boy. Kagome attaches the foot to an arrow and shoots the crow. The foot guides the arrow to the crow. The arrow however hits the jewel and shatters it. Later, Kagome finds a piece of the Shikon no Tama and realizes that she shattered it. Notes * In the English dub, the Crow Demon (through the bandit chief) tells Kagome to give it the "Oni jewel". This is a mistake in choice of words; "Oni" is the Japanese term for "ogre", and the Shikon Jewel would be more accurately referred to as the "yokai ("demon") jewel", because its powers are sought by demons. * We learn from Kagome that she took swimming lessons. * In the manga, when the crow demon transformed, it looked consideribly different than in the anime. It appeared to be a serpent with wings rather than an actual bird. * Crow demons can posses the dead, making them move and talk somewhat, but nowhere near the degree of more powerful demons. Category:Television episodes